High aspect ratio metal structures are presently formed using a process known as LIGA. In the LIGA process, polymer is spun onto a metallized wafer. The polymer is selectively exposed and etched away to expose the plating base onto which metal is electroplated to create the high-aspect ratio metal structures. Finally, the polymer mold is stripped away. A disadvantage is that an x-ray synchrotron is needed to expose the polymer mold. Since only a few x-ray synchrotrons exist in the United States, the process is very expensive. In addition, these machines can only expose a small percentage of a wafer so this process does not make efficient use of the raw materials. Accordingly, Applicant has invented a novel process to solve these deficiencies, which includes a Deep Reactive Ion Etching (DRIE) process to etch an area in conjunction with electroplating the area for production of high aspect ratio metal structures.